


Sailor Hime!

by Shanejayell



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), Mai-HiME
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-02-01 04:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21370381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanejayell/pseuds/Shanejayell
Summary: Sailor Moon & Mai Hime fusions
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or situations from either Sailor Moon or Mai-HIME, I'm just borrowing them for a bit. This is a fusion of Sailor Moon characters to the series finale of Mai-HIME, so I'll be taking a few liberties with the two titles, but I hope you'll enjoy it!

Sailor HIME

Rei Hino glared up towards the top of the building, her black hair flowing like a wave over her school uniform. "You defeated some HIME and destroyed Infinity," she said as she raised her pistols, "but I can't let you continue on!"

"So Rei," Minako Aino said regretfully, her long blonde hair glowing in the twilight as the blue eyed woman murmured, "you still can't accept my love?" She jumped, golden chain lashing out but Rei leapt clear.

Her twin black pistols spat out bursts of ice as Rei dodged her attacks, but Minako gracefully swept them aside with her length of chain. "It isn't about love," she answered her intently as she leaped over the chain, "but saving lives."

"You've got to stop this!" Usagi Tsukino called out to them from where the blonde haired girl stood by the sidelines, her hair flowing down in twin streams of gold, "You're just playing into Mamoru and Artemis' hands!"

"They can't hear you now," Makoto Kino said to Usagi softly, her eyes glowing an unearthly looking green as the brown haired woman hefted a black long sword. A grim smile, "And you have me to contend with."

"Just because Mamoru looks like your ex, you don't have to..." Usagi started to stay, looking into the eyes of her roommate and closest friend.

"Die!" Makoto cried out as she charged and swung, Usagi blocking the attacks with her glowing wristbands.

From the shadows two figures watched the battle intently. "My Lady," Hotaru asked softly, her black hair falling around her face, "should we intervene?"

"No," Chibi-Usa said as she shook her head regretfully, "we have to get by them, instead." Her fluffy pink hair seemed to glow a moment as she said gravely, "Stopping Mamoru has become our main priority."

Hotaru gestured, her hand quickly shifting to a glowing sword as she answered gravely, "Of course, m'lady."

"Ha, I have you!" Minako yelled as a swing of her golden chain pinned Rei's arms to her sides. With a twist she yanked the stunned Rei to her then she folded her into her arms, holding her with surprising gentleness.

"Mina..." Rei blinked at her, surprised at the tenderness in her eyes.

Minako drew back a bit, meeting Rei's eyes gently. "This is all I've wanted," she admitted, "just to be with you, beloved."

Rei looked away from her uncomfortably. "I don't know if I can have the emotions you want me to have," she admitted, "but I do care for you, Minako." And with that she bent forward, kissing her gently on the lips.

"No," Makoto growled as she pressed her attack against Usagi, "they've broken free from Mamoru's influence! But how?"

"I don't know," Usagi said cheerfully, using her flames to try to drive Makoto back, "but I'm glad they did!"

In the darkness of the great cavern beneath the school a white haired boy asked quietly, "What happened, sir?"

Mamoru gave him a scornful look, the red rose that the black haired man wore glowing an unearthly scarlet. "It should be obvious even to you, Artemis," he said coldly, holding on to the katana with both hands.

"Sorry boss," Artemis flashed him a casual grin, "you'll have to spell it out for me."

With a scowl Mamoru said, "With the power of the Red Star I drove them to war, but their true emotions can free them from my influence. Once Minako confessed her love to Rei their minds cleared, freeing them."

"Huh, that's unexpected," Artemis admitted. "Do you think any of 'em are smart enough to work it out on their own?"

"Even if they do it's too late," Mamoru declared as he gestured dramatically with his sword, "once Makoto defeats Usagi I'll claim her as my bride, and together we'll create the world of our dreams, Crystal Tokyo."

"Right," Artemis sweatdropped.

BOOM!

Both men jerked in surprise as the gateway to the cavern exploded inward, two figures racing inside. Hotaru carried Chibi-Usa close to her as the sword she used to break the barrier smoked in her hand, her violet eyes dark as she scanned the chamber.

"Scan for Luna," Chibi-Usa said as she leapt down, Artemis gesturing to summon forth the unearthly Youma that served him, "she's the key."

"Of course, m'lady," Hotaru said as Chibi-Usa began to beat the Youma back.

Part of Hotaru wanted desperately to fight by her beloved's side but instead she focused her gave on her surroundings, sweeping the massive structures for the right energy signature. Finally she spotted her, sealing in what almost looked like a crystal crescent moon.

"I have it," Hotaru snatched Chibi-Usa up, cradling her close as she leapt.

"NO!" Mamoru roared out in rage.

They soared to the complicated structure atop the chamber, Chibi-Usa's hair blazing as she channeled power into Hotaru. The sword reappeared as Hotaru's black garb shifted silver, then together they struck out at the crystal prison... and it exploded in a flash of energy.

Luna floated there, black hair flowing around her as she smiled gently at her rescuers. "Thank you," she murmured, then she was gone, streaking off through the roof of the chamber and away.

"Don't worry boss," Artemis said weakly as he summoned another bunch of Youma, "I'm sure the next bunch'll get them."

"IT'S A LITTLE LATE NOW!" Mamoru roared in exasperation.

Luna shimmered as she floated in the temple, surrounded by glowing crescent moon shapes. "It's time for the sorrow to be over," she said joyously as they arched out into the night, "all those lost will be returned to us."

Michiru Kaoru cried softly in the dorm room as she held the armband close to her, the green haired young woman rocking gently. Her thoughts were filled with the woman she had loved, a love she had never confessed and would now never be realized.

"What in the...?" Michiru blinked as Luna appeared, energy dancing around her, then the sparks of light pulled together in as familiar form. The young woman looked around, sandy blonde hair falling in her eyes before her gaze fell on Michiru.

"Haruka," Michiru breathed out, then practically threw herself at Haruka Tenoh, tackling the other woman to the ground.

In her office Professor Ami Mizuno looked out into the night, the blue haired young woman's expression utterly blank. Her grief tore at her, but she couldn't seem to cry.. instead it felt as if her heart itself would stop.

"You," Ami's voice shifted from neutral to enraged, then she blinked in surprise as Luna smiled gently.

Light shifted, gathering, then in seconds revealed a tall, black haired woman who gazed at her with tenderness. "Ami?" Setrsuna Meiou asked softly.

Ami rose on shaky legs to take Setsuna's hand, then unconsciously drew her into a embrace. "I love you," Ami murmured into her shoulder.

All around the campus similar scenes played out, those that had been separated from their beloved reunite, their powers restored. On the battlefield Makoto cried, confusion warring across her features as she saw the Hime gathering in the sky above them, "What's happening?"

"It's ending at last," Usagi said as she raced close, turning the fearsome blade aside with her wristbands. She met those eyes, normally so filled with caring and knew what she had to do... hat she should have done before now.

"Usagi?" Makoto blurted as Usagi pulled her close.

"I love you," Usagi said honestly, looking up to met the taller girl's eyes.

Makoto staggered as the green seemed to leak out from her eyes, the sword clattering to the ground from now numb hands. Gently Makoto kissed Usagi, the two kneeling on the ground as they held each other close.

Mamoru and Artemis looked at each other with wide eyes as they felt the Red Star explode, the power of many of the Hime destroying it utterly. "So boss," Artemis said as the last of his Youma tried to slow Hotaru and Chibi-Usa, "what do we do now?"

"Not much else we can do," Mamoru sighed, "other than run."

Both men bolted, a passage opening up in the cavern wall and leading up into the Library. They raced through the building, explosions rippling off in the distance, then ran out the front doors... only to freeze.

Haruka Tenoh cracked her knuckles, her smile particularly grim as Michiru stood beside her. Ami, Setsuna and the others waited around them, all with their powers manifested and ready to be used. "Uh oh." Artemis squeaked.

They turned to flee back into the building and saw Chibi-Usa and Hotaru, both smudged from battle and looking annoyed. "Don't even think about it," Hotaru growled.

Mamoru turned to the group of annoyed woman and smiled as charmingly as possible. "Could we talk about this?" he asked, holding his hands up in surrender.

"No!" they all roared and proceeded to beat both men bloody.

End

Notes: I actually considered a serious crossover between both universes, but sanity prevailed and I decided to have some fun. This is a compression of the final two episodes of Mai Hime mixed with Sailor Moon bits, played somewhat more light hearted of course. The couplings are mostly my imagination, other than Haruka and Michiru, of course.


	2. Omake 1

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Mai Hime, they all belong to Sunrise and it's various creators. This fic is meant for fun, and anyone taking it too seriously is not my fault.

Sailor Hime: Omake

"I object!" Midori Sugiura declared, the reddish-brown haired woman waving her arms, her trenchcoat swirling around her. They stood gathered in the cafeteria of Fuka academy, one of the few areas large enough for all the people she asked to come.

"What are you up to now, Midori?" Yoko Sagisawa asked, her dark brown hair falling into the nurse's eyes.

"And what are you objecting to?" Mai Tokiha asked, her orange hair a bit messy as usual and dressed in her matching Fuka school uniform. Standing nearby and watching curiously was Mikoto Mingi, the black haired younger girl looking remarkably cute.

"How can the author do a Hime fanfiction without any actual Hime in it?" Midori demanded, "It's unfair!"

"Now, now," Reito Kansaki tried to calm her down, his black uniform suiting his good looks, "it was just a Sailor Moon spoof."

"And there you go with that now, now again," Haruka Suzushiro growled as the light brown haired woman continued, "it's so annoying!"

"Haruka," Yukino Kikukawa sighed softly, pushing her glasses up.

"Considering the quality of the fanfiction," Shizuru Fujino pointed out mildly, "we're probably better off out of it." She calmly drank some of her tea, the dark brown haired woman smiling mysteriously.

"You got that right," Natsuki Kuga growled, her black hair falling in a straight wave down her shoulders.

"Though I would have liked to see Natsuki dressed in one of those costumes," Shizuru added softly.

"Shizuru!" Natsuki scolded.

"What sort of costumes are they, Mai?" Mikoto asked and Mai bent over to explain. After a moment Mikoto blinked, "Wouldn't it be easier if Natsuki wore some of that underwear we saw instead?"

"Shut up," Natsuki growled at them.

Akane Higurashi sighed softly as she said, "At least if it was a Hime fic we might get a bit more screen time."

"Not really," her boyfriend Kazuya Kurauchi said, "since the author prefers lesbians they'd be featured more, not us."

"So we'd lose screen time to the Ambiguously Lesbian Duo over there!" Akane protested as she stared across the room.

"Hey!" Chie Harada protested, "We are not Ambiguously Lesbian!"

Aoi Seno held onto Chie's arm sweetly as she added, "We came out a few weeks ago."

"See what I mean?" Kazuya sighed to Akane.

"I'm probably not even going to get featured," Yuichi Tate groaned, face down on the table as his orange hair was lightly stroked.

"There, there,"Shiho Munakata petted him, "you'll always have me, big brother."

Yuichi groaned again, louder.

"I think we should all march on the author's offices and demand our very own fic!" Midori declared.

"And he's going to listen to you because...?" Nao Yuuki asked sarcastically, her red hair suiting her sexy aura.

"We'll demonstrate our commitment to carrying off a story," and with that Midori whipped off her trenchcoat to reveal what she was wearing underneath.

"Eeep," Mai slapped a hand over Mikoto's eyes reflexedly even as she stared, wide eyed.

Midori was dressed in a sailor fuku, a match for the Sailor Moon uniforms but on her it looked much more revealing. Unlike most of the sailors her body was fully developed, full breasts bouncing under clingy fabric and her bottom nearly hanging out of the short skirt.

"You can't go out in that, it's nearly obscene," Haruka yelled, cheeks red.

Yoko nodded, "She's right, I don't want to imagine what the students would think."

"But you liked me wearing this last night," Midori pouted.

Yoko slapped a hand over Midori's mouth as she glared around the room, "Pretend you didn't hear that."

"Trust me, we're trying," Nao rolled her eyes, "eew."

"Anyway," Shizuru rose gracefully as she said, "I feel certain that there will be other fanfictions we can star in." She reached out to take Natsuki's hand, "Now if you don't mind, Midori's summons interrupted us at the best part."

"Shizuru," Natsuki blushed, "they do not need to know that."

"Too much information," Mai shook her head.

End

Notes: Just a short little piece on the Hime characters, please don't take it too seriously. I'm not sure who first called Chie/Aoi the Ambiguously Lesbian Duo but I think it was on somewhere. Yoko/Midori is also a complete product of my imagination.


	3. Sailor Hime 2

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Mai Hime or Sailor Moon, thankfully. This is not a sequel to Sailor Hime, or at least not directly one, though the two Omake's DO connect.

Sailor Hime II: The Supporting Cast Strikes Back!

"Fumi," Mashiro Kazahana called out softly as the young woman thoughtfully looked out the window, "are you ready?"

The purple cat raced from the shadows and then jumped up into her lap, the odd scar on her brow resembling a circle. "Yes, Miss," Fumi the cat said to her worriedly, "but are you sure these are the ones?"

"They're the best choices we have," Mashiro said calmly as the wheelchair bound young woman petted the cat.

Fumi sweatdropped as the cat confessed, "Then I think we're in trouble."

Meanwhile, across campus a group of young women were settling down to eat lunch in the gardens. Mai Tokhia set out the bento boxes as Mikoto Minagi looked on eagerly, Natsuki Kuga settling down with her friends to eat.

However, they're not relevent to the story, so we'll move on.

Fumi bounded by them through the grass, the little cat frowning at her boss' decision to pass over such obvious heroine material. I mean, just going by boob size alone Mai was prime magical girl material. Still, she was certain Mashiro knew best.

"Aww," the voice murmured, "what a cute kitty!"

'Oh no, not again' Fumi thought as she tried to bolt but it was too late as hands reached out to pick her up.

Aoi Senou looked her over, the brown haired girl smiling as she said, "Inexpicably, I have the urge to call you Fumi. How odd is that?"

"Meow!" Fumi smiled even as her thoughts raced. 'She knows who I am?' she blinked, 'Aoi must be one of the lost Princess Soldiers, the Hime Senshi!'

"Well, well," Chie Harada used her camera phone to snap a picture as the black haired girl said, "a cute kitty and a even cuter girl."

"Chie," Aoi blushed.

Fumi wiggled, slipping free from Aoi's grip and preparing to flee when there was a large crash as something knocked over a statue nearby. 'Oh no,' she thought as she saw the shape stumble into view, 'it's too soon!'

The Orphan roared, it's misshapen form inspiring fear and terror in the park's inhabitants, sending students fleeing for the hills. Snake like it reared up, shimmering with eerie energies as it looked around, then fixated on two people: Aoi and Chie.

"Uh oh." Chie firmly pushed Aoi behind her as she said, "I do not like the way it's looking at you."

"Chie, no," Aoi tugged at her, trying to get both of them away.

Fumi looked around, thankful there were no students left around. "Aoi, Chie, listen to me!" she cried.

"The cat talked," Aoi blinked in surprise.

Chie instantly used her camera phone to film Fumi, "Wait till I sell this to the World Records people!"

"There's no time for that," Fumi nodded to the nearing Orphan then leapt. With a twist in midair there was a odd shimmer, then a shining gold broach and a blue rose dropped to the ground in front of both girls.

"Pretty," Aoi conceded, "but..."

"Pick up the broach," Fumi ordered her, "and yell Hime Senshi Make-up!"

"But..." Aoi frowned at the broach, which carried the same odd symbol on it as the cat had on it'd forehead.

"NOW."

"Don't get touchy," Aoi chided the cat as she held up the broach and cried, "Hime Senshi power, make-up!"

In a wave of rainbow power, her clothes disappeared and Chie snapped a few shots with her camera phone while muttering, "Nice!"

In a second Aoi stood transformed, her Fuka academy uniform replaced with a sailor style costume over what looked like a swimsuit with a mini-skirt. "Eeek," Aoi squeaked, trying to yank the skirt down to cover her bottom. Her hair was pulled back by a golden tiara and she also had on matching red gloves and boots.

"Damn, Aoi," Chie murmured admiringly, "you make that look good."

Aoi blushed charmingly as Fumi said briskly, "Enough with the compliments, you need to go fight that orphan."

"Alone?" Aoi gulped.

"No, not on your own," Fumi answered her as she gave the blue rose and Chie a decidedly pointed look.

Chie met Aoi's eyes for a moment before she calmly picked up the mysterious rose. Strangely they could hear what sounded like a Spanish guitar start playing in the background as Chie was surrounded by black sparkles, only to emerge dressed in a pure black tuxedo, a simple while mask covering her eyes.

"I'm going to have to beat the girl's off you with a stick now," Aoi blurted out, the other girl feeling her heart beating faster.

"Maybe," Chie said as she strode over to Aoi's side, drawing a red rose from her coat as her black lined with red cape fluttered around her, "but you will always be my princess."

"Oh Chie," Aoi murmured as she took the rose, hearts in her eyes.

Fumi cleared her throat uncomfortably. "Sorry to interrupt," the cat said dryly, "but the Orphan is still coming."

"Raaar," the Orphan said firmly, wanting to get in on the conversation as it slithered slowly towards them.

"Ready, Aoi?" Chie asked her with a charming smile as she smoothly drew yet another rose from her clothes.

Aoi smiled back as she answered firmly, "Always, Chie." Both turned towards the now visibly worried Orphan, "Let's go!"

As Fumi watched the two young women charge at the Orphan she noted, "You know, this might just work out better than I thought."

End.


	4. Omake 2: Omake HARDER.

Omake!

Midori Suguira, the teacher still dressed in a nearly too small Sailor Moon outfit, growled out, "We missed our chance again!"

"Calm down," Yohko Sagisawa told her friend, the school nurse sitting beside her in the room normally used for student council meetings.

From where Natsuki sat at the head of the table with Shizuru she said, "The author did say that it was just starring the supporting cast members."

"Het, at least you got a cameo," Midori pointed out to her irritably.

"Don't," Shizuru Fujino said to her with a deceptive mildness as the woman drank her tea, "talk to my Natsuki that way."

"Now, now," Reito Kanzaki said as he tried to calm things down.

"Personally, I'm very disappointed," Haruka Suzushiro pointed out, "I think I'd make a wonderous Sailor Uranus."

"Wonderful," Yukino Kikukawa corrected mildly.

There was a moment of silence as everyone in the room processed that revelation. "Sailor Uranus?" Nao smiled teasingly, "Hinting at something, are we?"

"Not hinting at all," Haruka answered with surprising firmness as she continued, "in fact, I intend to ask Yukino if she'll be my Sailor Neptune."

"Haruka," YUkino breathed out, tears in her eyes then she all but tackled Haruka out of her chair as she repeated, "HARUKA!"

"Congradulations," Shiho Munakata said mildy as they watched Yukino tackle-glomp Haruka to the ground.

"Indeed," Shizuru agreed.

Mikoto Minagi happily ate her ice cream, provided by Mai to keep her from asking embarrasing questions at just such a moment. "I'm impressed," Miyu Greer noted, "I would have thought Yukino incapable of such a strike."

"It isn't a take down," Alyssa Searrs noted as she drank her tea, "they're hugging."

Nao Yuuki slid over to where Natsuki and Shizuru were sitting as she asked curiously, "I would have thought that you two would have claimed Uranus and Neptune first."

"Shizuru had another suggestion," Natsuki admitted.

"Oh?" Nao looked curious.

Shizuru smirked, "We're going to be Mars and Venus, of course."

"Of course," Mai Tokhia agreed, shaking her head.

"At least no one has to dress up as those cross-dressing Starlights," Nao sighed as she walked over to sit by Mikoto.

"Well, we already have Akira," Midori noted, "and I'd bet you'd look good in a suit."

"Hey!" both Nao and Akira Okuzaki protested at the same time.

End, Omake

Notes: First, I blame Guubear for writing "My Terrible Secret" and giving me the idea of doing a Chie/Aoi based Sailor Moon fic. I also extend my apologies to Fumi, but SOMEONE had to be the cat and it couldn't really be Mashiro. As for the Omake, Mars and Venus are often depicted in official manga art looking like couples, so having Shizuru and Natsuki planning to be them fit.


	5. Sailor Otome 1

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Sailor Moon or the concepts of Mai Otome, I'm just borrowing them for awhile.

Sailor Otome

Princess Serenity the Younger of the kingdom of Tranquility walked the corridor to her mother's chamber, wondering why she had been summoned so suddenly. A frown did little to diminish the blonde haired woman's beauty, with her golden hair tied back in two ponytails, sapphire blue eyes and skin that glowed rosily with health.

Queen Serenity smiled as her daughter entered the throne room, her own hair white as the driven snow. Yet other than that she glowed with vitality, her silvery gown flowing as she walked to embrace her daughter, "Hello, Serena."

"Mother," Serenity smiled warmly, then looked up at the woman who followed her mother, "hello, Setsuna."

Setsuna Meiou, known also as Timeless Dark Opal, was Queen Serenity's Otome companion and warrior, and had been for many years. Her green black hair and serious manner could be off putting at first, but Setsuna had become like a second mother to Serenity.

"Hello, little Serenity," Setsuna said with a slight smile, "it's good to have you home from the academy."

"Thank you Setsuna," Serenity blushed a bit.

"I have wonderful news for you," Queen Serenity informed her daughter as they walked back towards the throne.

"What is it?" Serenity asked eagerly.

Sitting gracefully on her throne Queen Serenity leaned forward eagerly, "I received a message from the headmaster of the Otome academy, Luna d'Artemis. She says there's a Otome graduate available!"

Serenity's eyes widened, "An Otome! But I thought they usually went to kings?"

"Luna owes me a favor or two," Queen Serenity smiled smugly, "besides, you'll need a Otome if we send you off as a envoy again."

"As long as it isn't to Lord Mamoru's kingdom," Serenity shuddered visibly, "he is far too crude for my taste."

'Another reason to assign you an Otome,' Queen Serenity thought to herself grimly, 'to put that fool in his place. When Setsuna had revealed he had dared lay hands upon you, I thought I might kill him then and there.'

There was a soft sound as footsteps came up the hall. "In fact," Setsuna said calmly, "that should be her now."

The guard at the door cleared his throat then announced, "May I present Rei Hino, also known as Ruby Firestorm."

The woman who strode in wore a simple red gown, her long mane of black hair shining as she strode across the floor like a panther. The orange cuffs and highlights made her look even more striking, as did the single ruby earring that she wore in her left ear. Her voice was husky as she neared the throne and bowed, saying, "Queen Serenity, Princess Serenity, I am honored to be welcomed here."

"Welcome, Rei Ruby Firestorm," Queen Serenity said, then blinked as she observed a most unusual sight.

Princess Serenity was gazing with wide eyes at Rei, her cheeks flushed and a hand to her bosom as if she might faint then and there. She opened her mouth, cleared her throat then managed, "Welcome."

"Princess," Rei took Serenity's hand and kissed the back, not noticing the blush that nearly made the girl glow.

"It's been a while since I saw you as a coral at the academy," Setsuna noted with some amusement, "I'm glad to see you reach your potential."

Rei blushed charmingly, "Ma'am."

'She's so cute!' Serenity thought admiringly.

"We'll have to preform the sealing ceremony tomorrow," Queen Serenity noted, "but today I thought you two should get to know one another."

"Very wise, my Queen," Rei nodded.

Serenity smiled happily as she reached out to take Rei's hand, "Thank you mother."

Once both girls were gone Queen Serenity turned to her closest advisor and asked, "What do you think?"

Setsuna smiled slightly, leaning against the side of the throne comfortably, her light green and black clothes flowing over her body. "I think they may be very well matched," she mused after a moment's thought.

Queen Serenity smiled, reaching up to stroke Setsuna's cheek as she softly asked, "As well matched as we are?"

"One cannot repeat perfection," Setsuna murmured as she bent over to give her Queen a sweet, lingering kiss.

"So, Miss Hino..." Serenity said tentatively as they walked the hallways.

"Princess," Rei interrupted her cautiously, "if I may be so bold, could you simply call me Rei?" A smile, "An Otome is supposed to be your companion as well as your champion."

"Rei, then," Serenity smiled shyly, "and you may just call me Serenity."

Rei smiled as they passed one of the many windows, where outside roses bloomed, the sweet scent washing over them both. "I'd like that," she said warmly.

Serenity gestured to a bench, carefully sitting then watching enviously as Rei gracefully sat beside her. 'I wish I could be that coordinated,' she thought wryly. She looked at Rei curiously, "While my mother and Setsuna have talked a bit about the Otome, I'm not entirely sure what you can do..."

Rei chuckled softly, smiling at Serenity. "There are a lot of stories," she agreed, "I suspect it gets hard to tell fact from fiction."

"Exactly," Serenity agreed.

"As a Otome, I was injected with nanomachines as the academy," Rei calmly explained, "normally, they just serve to increase my speed, reaction time, strength and healing abilities." She reached up to touch her earring as she continued, "However, when my GEM is activated by my master, I can summon my robe and use abilities such as flight, my element weapon and far greater strength and resistance to injury."

Serenity's eyes widened, "Incredible. And I'll be your master?"

Rei nodded slightly, "Once we make the contract at the ceremony tomorrow."

Serenity murmured, "I can't wait..."

"Eh?" Rei blinked.

Serenity blushed as she waved her off, "Nothing, nothing!"

"Anyway," Rei shook her head, "you'll need this, when we make the contract." From within her dress she drew out a red gemstone, one matching the one in her ear and passed it to Serenity, "This is for you."

"It's lovely," Serenity held the gem carefully.

"Do you have a signet ring?" Rei asked curiously.

Serenity carefully drew off a silver band from her finger, decorated with the kingdom's symbol, "Yes, it's a gift from my mother."

Borrowing it a moment Rei carefully took Serenity's gem and fitted it into a opening on the ring, where it snugly fit into place. "Most ruler's rings are designed to work with a Otome contract gem," she passed it back to Serenity, "just in case."

'It's almost like a engagement ring,' Serenity realized as her heart beat faster. Looking up at Rei she smiled, "Thank you, it's lovely."

"Ah," Rei blinked innocently, "you're welcome."

"Come on, I should show you around," Serenity smiled, already mentally planning their days together. 'First, I'll have her wake me in the morning, with me just in that tiny little nightie. We'll have breakfast together, then go out walking in the gardens. I bet I can find LOTs of things out there to interest her in...'

"Where should we go first?" Rei asked her as she followed behind the curiously distracted looking princess.

"My chambers," Serenity said with a bounce to her step, "I'm sure you'll be spending a lot of time there."

"Ehh?" Rei blinked, wondering a bit about the tone in the blonde princess' voice.

To be continued...?


	6. Sailor Otome 2

Sailor Otome

The royal ball in the kingdom of Tranquility was a event that everyone waited eagerly for, especially the princesses of the nearby nations. Not only did they get to show off their finery, they also got to show off the beauty and grace of their Otome companions.

"Princess, isn't this a bit much?" Rei asked, the black haired Otome holding up the bottom of the slinky black dress she was wearing a bit dubiously. Trimmed in red and glittering in the light it was a remarkably sexy looking garment, especially with how it plunged in the front to reveal her bust.

"What did I say about you calling me princess?" the pretty blonde asked, her own white gown a shimmering counterpoint to her companion's, hugging her body in a equally sexy if more modest kind of way.

"Sorry, Serenity," Rei blushed, still feeling a bit uncomfortable calling the princess that.

Serenity reached out to stroke her cheek, "It's all right, Rei."

Rei smiled back, "Then, about the dress..."

Serenity chuckled softly, "Trust me, this dress is nearly modest. You should have seen what Princess Minako dressed her Otome Natsuna in last year!"

"I heard," Rei admitted.

Princess Minako of Venus was known to be a bit wild, but last year the lovely blonde had outdone herself. She had chosen to wear a costume based on a belly dancer's outfit, the semi-clear fabric nearly revealing all her charms, while her Otome had been dressed as her leather clad bodyguard. To say the least, they were a striking pair and had very nearly caused a riot amoung the offended older nobility.

"I suppose this isn't so bad," Rei conceded.

"Besides, she's coming this year, too. Who know's what she'll come up with this year?" Serenity added cheerfully.

"I'm almost afraid to wonder," Rei admitted after a moment.

Not long afterward, in the Queen's chambers the elder Serenity kissed her Otome companion lingeringly before drawing back. "You look lovely, Setsuna," she murmured, her white hair gleaming along with her golden gown.

Dressed in blue Setsuna smiled, her long mane of green-black hair shimmering, "Not as lovely as you. Are you ready to greet your guests?"

"I'd rather linger here with you," Serenity the elder admitted, bending forward and nuzzling sweetly at Setsuna's throat.

"As would I," Setsuna pushed her back with the greatest reluctance as she added, "but our duty calls."

Queen Serenity tidied her clothes and straightened up as she mused, "I'm sure the people would be shocked at how often you must remind me of my duty."

"An Otome lives to serve her lady," Setsuna answered before adding, "even if I would honestly prefer not to remind you of your tasks."

"Me, too," Queen Serenity agreed as they left her apartments.

Through the halls of the Palace to the great hall they went, both looking as noble and dignified as possible. Reaching the main doors the captain of the guard bowed low, her red hair shimmering as Rose said, "My Queen, the first nobles have arrived."

"Who's there?" Serenity asked, Setsuna also asking the other guards to hold off opening the doors a moment.

"Queen Michiru of Neptune with her Otome, Haruka Earthshaking Topaz and Queen Makoto of Jupiter along with her Otome, Ami Freezing Sapphire," Rose reported.

"Good, they're both from friendly kingdoms," Setsuna quietly noted.

"Announce us," Serenity nodded to another guard even as she composed her expression to it's usual royal style.

The doors swung open as the guard with the loudest mouth cleared his throat. "Queen Serenity of the kingdom of Tranquility," his voice boomed, "and her Otome, Setsuna Timeless Dark Opal!"

The murmur of conversation among the guests trailed off as the two entered, then quickly picked up again. Queen Serenity was pleased to see her daughter mingling with the other royals, her smile warm and her manners graceful.

"Mother looks as lovely as ever," Serenity the younger murmured to her Otome.

"Indeed she does," Michiru agreed from nearby, the green haired noble smiling slightly as she rested her hand on her Otome's arm. From a distance one could have easily mistaken Haruka for a man, especially in her tan colored uniform, but Michiru was well aware that her companion was all woman.

"Don't tease the princess," Haruka Tenoh chided her queen as the younger princess blushed, "I'm sure she didn't mean to be overheard."

"Indeed," Serenity said, "tho I suppose your overhearing me did no harm."

Rei hesitated then offered her hand to Haruka, "It's a honor to meet a respected Otome such as yourself. I only hope to do half as well."

Haruka smiled down at the younger woman, cupping her face as she studied her intently. Ignoring Rei's blush Haruka said, "You'll do fine, I'm sure."

"Haruka, you're too much," the blue haired woman chided her. Ami gently tugged Rei free from her grip, "The poor girl's going to faint."

"Otome are such interesting people," Makoto smiled down at Serenity, the tall brown haired woman having followed her Otome over.

"I find Rei charming," Serenity smiled back, winking.

"Oh ho," Haruka murmured as Rei suddenly blushed.

"Don't even think about it," Michiru warned softly, "they've only met a few weeks ago. It would be rude to ask."

"But..." Haruka started.

Before she could continue Queen Serenity finished offering greetings to another group of dignitaries and reached their group. "Makoto, Michiru," she clasped their hands in turn, "it's been too long. How goes it in your kingdoms?"

"Quite well," Makoto agreed as she met the queen's blue eyed gaze, "except for some rumblings from the south."

"You too?" Michiru looked over at her fellow ruler in concern.

"Mamoru?" Queen Serenity guessed, pressing her lips together in irritation even as she heard Setsuna offering greetings to her fellow Otome.

"Indeed," Makoto agreed, "he's chasing every unmarried daughter of nobility he can for marriage alliances, as well as building up his military."

"Damn him," Serenity the younger muttered. She brightened, "But without a Otome, he's not much of a threat, right?"

"Sadly, he's gotten a Otome finally," Michiru sighed.

"Why would they..." Princess Serenity looked appalled.

"Any country can send a Otome candidate," Setsuna said regretfully, "and if they graduate, that country gets an Otome." A pause, "I suppose we've just been lucky that none of his other candidates were worthy."

"So who's the poor girl assigned to him?" Queen Serenity asked.

"Beryl," Rei said shyly, "she was in my class when I was assigned to Princess Serenity."

"What did you think of her?" Michiru asked curiously.

"Very competitive," Rei admitted, "she was the kind of girl who would do something bad to the lead student just before a exam in the hope she'd mess up. She didn't have very many friends, as you can imagine."

"No wonder," Haruka nodded.

A faint smile teased Makoto's lips as she noted, "Well, she sounds like she'd suit Mamoru very well."

"True enough," Queen Serenity agreed.

Princess Serenity looked at the three older women with a frown. "I don't understand," she admitted, "why can't you just send your Otome after him if he's causing trouble?"

"It's not quite that simple," Queen Michiru said gently, "so far, he's only causing diplomatic trouble. But if we send out Otome, we will be the ones condemned as aggressors by other nations, even if they privately agree with us."

"It's a complicated situation," Makoto nodded.

"Sorry, mother," Serenity sighed, "I misunderstood."

Before anything else could be said, they heard the guard clear his throat. "Queen Minako of Venus," he announced, "and her Otome, Natsuna Elusive Emerald!"

"Oh my," Ami blinked.

"I think she's actually outdone last year," MIchiru admitted after a stunned moment.

Queen Minako was wearing the garb of the desert tribal warriors, which amounted to a cloak, bikini top and bottoms, while Natsuna was garbed as her protector, adding a sword and shield to the same basic outfit.

"Rei," Princess Serenity murmured.

Rei looked at her, "Yes?"

"I wonder if we could get a few costumes like that?" Serenity the younger purred.

To be continued...


	7. Omake 3

Omake!

Natsuki Kruger frowned, her dark blue hair flowing over her shoulders as she paced the meeting room. "That's a completely inaccurate depiction of the real relationship between an Otome and her master," she protested irritably.

"Completely inaccurate," Yukino Chrysant agreed, the reddish brown haired woman keeping a firm grip on Haruka Armitage's arm.

"Very exaggerated," Arika Yumemiya agreed, holding the younger Queen Mashiro in her lap as she fed her grapes.

"Natsuki," Shizuru Viola purred as the brown haired woman gently grabbed her from behind, "don't be so... tense."

Natsuki blushed, "Shizuru!"

Aoi Senoh chuckled softly as the brown haired maid carried in another tray of drinks, Chie Hallard following beside her. "Here you go," she delivered to Natsuki, Shizuru, Yukino and Haruka but when Mashiro asked for one she shook her head reluctantly, "you're too young."

"I'm the queen and I can't drink?" Mashiro complained.

"Sorry," Aoi shrugged eloquently.

"How busy are you?" Chie asked curiously, the black clad young woman pushing up her glasses sexily.

"I'm off soon," Aoi admitted, "why?"

Chie leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "I was thinking we could go off and..."

Aoi's eyes widened as she listened to Chie explain what she wanted to do. "Mashiro," she called as she and Chie hurried out the door, "I'm going on my break! Bye!"

"Good help is SO hard to find," Haruka smirked.

"So," Natsuki said as she tried to get them back on subject, "what will we do about this inaccurate version of our lives?"

"Offer to be guest stars?" Shizuru asked as she nibbled Natsuki's neck.

"Shizuru!" Natsuki squeaked.

End

Notes: . Based off the Mai Otome manga, in which warrior women are bonded to rulers as their champions and defenders. While I exaggerate the characters in the Omake, it IS canon that Shizuru and Natsuki are more than friends, and possibly also Haruka and Yukino. Heh.

Sadly this is pretty much DEAD, unless I get inspired again. We'll see.


End file.
